


Marshmallow hot chocolate

by EriyaS



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriyaS/pseuds/EriyaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大学最后一年为论文发愁的Bucky遇到了骑在马背上的Steve<br/>When Bucky was worried about his final project of college, he met the cowboy Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 治愈自己的小甜饼！  
> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，他们属于伟大的Marvel，属于彼此  
> They do not belong to me. They belong to great MARVEL, and they belong to each other.

短暂温和的冬日逝去，迎来了漫长炽热的夏天。  
每年这个时候，日光的威力并不会随时间的推移而减退，反而更加不知疲倦地炙烤大地。现在已是下午七时，太阳丝毫没有显示出向西沉落的迹象，一阵阵热风吹过，路边的矢车菊早被烤得低下了头。  
他已经在室外待了一整天。像所有不适应干燥和高温的植物一样，他为烈日而驻足。他的嗓子在冒火，可是把行李包翻得底朝天，水没了，牛奶没了，连今天早晨有个小孩看他灰头土脸觉得他可怜递给他的果汁也见底了。包里只有一袋甜辣味的薯片向他招手。  
每次他以为人生触到底谷时，上帝总会适时地体现他严厉又慈惠的爱，让他掉入更深的窘境。

不得不说，最近他过得不太顺。  
今年他上大学三年级，暑假前不仅要找实习，还要联系导师确定来年毕业论文的选题。他的成绩一直不错，平时也足够活跃，实习还算轻松就有了着落。加上之前的教授对他的高评价，他得到了系主任的垂青。对方答应亲自指导他的毕业论文。系主任是在业界也占有一席之地的名字，这就意味着将来一封完美的推荐信，或许还有更美好的前程。  
一切到这里为止都还算顺利，或许可以说，太顺利了。  
可等他安排好诸多事宜，准备与男朋友庆祝的时候，他发现自己的公寓中只剩下一个人生活的迹象。另一半存在的痕迹消失得无影无踪。  
他可能是漏接了几个电话，也不小心错过两个人重要的纪念日。可他那么忙，也答应过对方，一切有了圆满的结果，他一定第一时间与对方庆祝。对方没有选择继续等他而已。  
当时他认为那不过是人生中无关紧要的插曲，没有当作接下来一连串厄运的开始。  
他很快把自己投入到工作中。尽管没有经验，上司几次提出希望他将来能为公司效力。但当他的实习结束，公司明确表示他们还没有扩充队伍的计划，暑期实习仅限于暑期实习。那几天他心情很糟，好像自己是一头笨驴，追着前面的胡萝卜跑。到头来发现，胡萝卜固定在自己头上，想吃到胡萝卜，一直跑下去根本没用。  
真正的最后一击，来自他的论文导师。  
他雄心勃勃地选择了象征美国人民的西部题材作为毕业论文的方向，可递交上去的计划书，几次被导师退回：“我希望你能运用你的创造力，你的激情。James，可是这份毕业论文的计划中，我没有看到我想要的东西。我本来期待的更多。”对方如是评价。  
考虑到他论文的题材，导师向他推荐了一位故友，生活在西部多年，或许能给予他很大的帮助。

他理所当然听从了导师的建议，即刻启程，行走在路上。  
他的计划原本很完美：坐飞机去就近的城市，考虑到经济因素，而后乘坐灰狗去往小镇，租一辆车代步。第一阶段完美无缺，他出发那天天气很好，飞机准时抵达，下飞机后一路畅通无阻来到长途车站。  
旅途的劳顿让他直接在车上睡了过去。他在睡梦中迷迷糊糊听到司机提到他要下车的车站，连忙蹦起来，下车才发现，自己走错路了。  
这站太小，旁边没有提供租车服务。而下一趟长途车明天才抵达此处。或许走路都要快得多。他掏出手机，本想求助于地图，可是他按了几次电源键都没有反应。  
手机没电了。而且周围根本没有能供他停留休息的地方。  
路的尽头就在前方，看起来很近，一直走下去，总会到镇子里。


End file.
